


Scars of the Past (Voltron)

by TyDyePanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyDyePanda/pseuds/TyDyePanda
Summary: Co-written by one of my friends, Gilbert Wolf.A set of telepathic twins fight against the Galra Empire. Will they find love along the way?





	1. Character sheet

Name: O’dori Chernoka, living  
Nickname: Ori  
Age: 19 years old  
Species: Cherolian (Sher-roll-ian)  
Species description:  
Human form- Has a set of deer antlers and a wolf tail. The tail is usually the same color it is in wolf form while the antlers range in size. In human form they have markings of Earthy vine-like tattoos.  
Animal form- A size-changing wolf with deer-like antlers. The head is broader than the average wolf with a thicker skull and sharper antlers.  
Markings vary in shape and size of Earthy vine-like tattoos. All are a shade of green that seem to glow. Those with darker skin have a lighter shade while lighter skinned Cherolians have darker shades. As long as the Cherolian is alive, the marking will glow. The brightness changes with the strength of their emotions. Anger and love make the markings glow the brightest if strong enough.  
Gender: Nonbinary  
Sex: Female  
Special Abilities: Telepathy  
Family:  
Mother- Pana Chernoka, deceased  
Father- Ro Chernoka, deceased  
Twin- Lukano Chernoka, living  
Looks:  
Human- Dark tanned skin with pale green spirals starting at the base of his neck, just under his hair, and spreading across his chest, arms, and back. O’dori has crimson red hair and honey colored eyes. He has a mohawk that goes right between his antler and stump and a pair of goggles on his forehead.  
Animal- Dark brown fur with a crimson mohawk between the antlers. In animal form, his eyes have specks of white in them. Ori has only one antler after losing the other fighting the Galra  
Likes: Medicinal herbs, animals, being outdoors.  
Dislikes: the Galra Empire  
Fears: Small spaces, death, losing Kano  
Hopes: To be free from the Galra  
Personality: Outgoing, kind-hearted, protective.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Lukano Chernoka, living  
Nickname: Kano  
Age: 19 years old  
Species: Cherolian (Sher-roll-ian)  
Species description:  
Human form- Has a set of deer antlers and a wolf tail. The tail is usually the same color it is in wolf form while the antlers range in size. In human form they have markings of Earthy vine-like tattoos.  
Animal form- A size-changing wolf with deer-like antlers. The head is broader than the average wolf with a thicker skull and sharper antlers  
Markings vary in shape and size of Earthy vine-like tattoos. All are a shade of green that seem to glow. Those with darker skin have a lighter shade while lighter skinned Cherolians have darker shades. As long as the Cherolian is alive, the marking will glow. The brightness changes with the strength of their emotions. Anger and love make the markings glow the brightest if strong enough.  
Gender: Male  
Sex: Male  
Special Abilities: Telepathy  
Family:  
Mother- Pana Chernoka, deceased  
Father- Ro Chernoka, deceased  
Twin- O’dori Chernoka, living  
Looks:  
Human- Pale skin with crimson hair. Very lean with violet eyes that hold small red specks in them. Long, scene like hair with goggles around his neck.  
Animal- Pale white fur with blood red hair around the antlers  
Likes: Ori, loves books  
Dislikes: Talking  
Fears: Never wants to witness a death, never be alone  
Hopes: Ori to be happy  
Personality: Selective mute, only trusts Ori, has a big heart, wouldn’t hurt a fly, major book worm, believes everyone has good in them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Pana Chernoka, deceased  
Species: Cherolian (Sher-roll-ian)  
Species description:  
Human form- Has a set of deer antlers and a wolf tail. The tail is usually the same color it is in wolf form while the antlers range in size In human form they have markings of Earthy vine-like tattoos.  
Animal form- A size-changing wolf with deer-like antlers. The head is broader than the average wolf with a thicker skull and sharper antlers  
Markings vary in shape and size of Earthy vine-like tattoos. All are a shade of green that seem to glow. Those with darker skin have a lighter shade while lighter skinned Cherolians have darker shades. As long as the Cherolian is alive, the marking will glow. The brightness changes with the strength of their emotions. Anger and love make the markings glow the brightest if strong enough.  
Gender: Female  
Sex: Female  
Family:  
Mate- Ro Chernoka, deceased  
Child- O’dori Chernoka, alive  
Child- Lukano Chernoka, alive  
Looks:  
Human- Pale skin with crimson shoulder length hair and shining violet eyes with vine-like markings framing her eyes like a mask.  
Animal- crème colored fur with red tipped ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Ro Chernoka, deceased  
Species: Cherolian (Sher-roll-ian)  
Species description:  
Human form- Has a set of deer antlers and a wolf tail. The tail is usually the same color it is in wolf form while the antlers range in size In human form they have markings of Earthy vine-like tattoos.  
Animal form- A size-changing wolf with deer-like antlers. The head is broader than the average wolf with a thicker skull and sharper antlers  
Markings vary in shape and size of Earthy vine-like tattoos. All are a shade of green that seem to glow. Those with darker skin have a lighter shade while lighter skinned Cherolians have darker shades. As long as the Cherolian is alive, the marking will glow. The brightness changes with the strength of their emotions. Anger and love make the markings glow the brightest if strong enough.  
Gender: Male  
Sex: Male  
Family:  
Mate- Pana Chernoka, deceased  
Child- O’dori Chernoka, alive  
Child- Lukano Chernoka, alive  
Looks:  
Human- Lightly tanned skin with shaggy raven colored hair and honey colored eyes. He has branch like markings stretching across his collar bone.  
Animal- Raven colored fur with large, wide antlers and honey colored eyes.


	2. The Past

Deep within a cave on a planet named Cherolia, a set of twins slept side by side, gripping each other’s hand in a tight grip. The darker of the two had their face scrunched up in distraught as images flashed behind their closed eyelids.

~Dream/memory~  
“Momma, tell us the story? Kona and I are scared..” A young child with dark skin and crimson hair whimpered as a Galra cruiser passed by their cave on patrol. The pale child next to them gripped the darker one’s hand tighter. A woman with shoulder length, crimson hair and vine like markings around her eyes smiled softly at the two and knelt down beside the fur pelts the two used as a bed. “The story with the princess?” She asked in a soft, gentle voice. The paler twin nodded with a small smile on his face.

“Once, many years ago, lived a young Altean princess. Her name was Allura, and she had always had compassion for us. One day she visited our planet, but it was a bad day for us. One of the younger children had misbehaved and, as a punishment, a Galra solider shot them. The kind-hearted princess witnessed this and rushed over to help the child, who was laying on the floor, bleeding out. The Galra solider mistook the princess as a Cherolian and used his whip, slicing up her back. The king, rushing towards his daughter, also knelt beside the dying child and eased their pain as they passed. The princess held the child’s hand as the light faded from their eyes. They didn’t let them be alone. After the child passed, the king picked his daughter up into his arms and rushed her back to their ship. They never returned, but there is a legend that the princess had a scar on her back. That scar has become a symbol of hope for Cherolians everywhere. One day we will be free, and one day someone will care for us as the princess did.” Their mother, Pana, kissed their foreheads and tucked the blanket she had made around them. “Sleep well, my beautiful cubs.” She whispered to the sleeping children and went over to her and her husbands pallet of furs, laying down for the night.

~Next dream/memory, a few years later~  
“Momma?! Daddy?! Where are you?!” O’dori ran out of the cave as Lukano stayed behind in the cave. The dark skinned child found their mother and father just inside the tree line, surrounded by Galra soldiers who all had their guns pointed towards Pana and Ro Chernoka. “Who else is in the uprising? Where are the meeting sites?” One of the soldiers interrogated. “We’ll never tell you, scum.” Ro spit out, the markings around his collarbone glowing a bright green against his tan skin. Ro was a tall man with lightly tanned skin, black hair, and honey colored eyes. He had branch-like markings stretching across his collar bones. Pana was pale skinned with red hair and shining violet eyes, her markings around her eyes began glowing brightly as well.

O’dori hid behind a tree and watched as their parents transformed into their animal forms. Their father grew in size to intimidate the soldiers while their mother snarled, standing in front of the tree as her heightened senses picked out Ori’s scent from the breeze that drifted through the trees. The soldiers charged and every time one got near the tree, she would swing her razor sharp antlers. Distracted by one of the soldiers, another raised their gun and shot. Pana yelped as the shot hit its mark, blood rushing from the wound in her side. Ro snarled and crouched over her, shielding her from the barrage of shots that rained down on him. He turned and, with one last ragged breath, swung his head in a wide arch before he fell limp to the side. As he swung his head he took out all but one Galra solider, who had retreated in fear. Pana whimpered and pressed her muzzle into Ro’s cold fur before limping to the tree. She collapsed just in view of Ori, who had begun crying after witnessing his father’s final moments. “Not you, too. I can’t lose you, momma.” Ori whimpered and dropped to their knees before crawling over to Pana, who was slowly bleeding out. “Please, mommy… Don’t leave us alone. We still need you…” Ori broke off into sobs as their mother shakily raised her head and gave his cheek one final lick before falling back onto the ground. Ori sobbed harder as her fur grew colder with each passing second. She closed her eyes as she drew her last breath and sighed as she passed.

~End dream/memory~

Ori sat up with a start, a strangled sob ripping its way out of their throat. Kano sat up and rubbed Ori’s back softly as he yawned. ‘Was it the dream again?’ Kano questioned telepathically as he leaned his head against his twin’s shoulder. Ori nodded, unable to speak in fear of crying again. They rubbed their tired, sleep deprived honey colored eyes and looked into their twin’s violet red-speckled eyes. “I’ll be okay. You should get some more sleep, it’s still early. I’ll check perimeter.” With that, Ori got up and made their way out of the cave. As they left the cave, they tried not to look at the two grave markers that sat just by the entrance.

Ori took his time transforming into his animal form, stripping down so he doesn’t tear his clothing and took off his goggles, placing them on the neatly folded clothes. They ran a hand over their mohawk before they transformed. They relaxed as their bones shifted and elongated, fur sprouting from their skin as if it were grass in the spring. Once they were fully transformed, Ori gave themselves a shake, getting rid of any loose fur as they grew in size. Once they were roughly the size of a fully groan Oak tree, they began their patrol. 

A couple miles away from the cave, Ori picked up a scent they had grown tired of smelling. Turning in the direction of the scent, Ori broke into a sprint and jumped, body slamming a Galra cruiser as it passed by. Ori slammed their paws down on the fleet of soldiers that charged at him. They let out a wolfish grin as more soldiers charged. They were going to have some fun with this.


	3. Enter Voltron

Meanwhile, on the castle of lions, alarms started to blare. “Coran, what’s going on?” Allura inquired as she walked into the room, her mouse companions and the paladins following close behind. “It seems as if Zarkon is sending a large amount of ships towards a single planet. The planet Cherolia to be exact.” Coran turned from the control panel to face the princess, an apprehensive look upon his face. “Set a course for Cherolia. I’ll open a wormhole. If there are any Cherolians left, they will need help.” Allura moved into her position and hastily opened a wormhole. Once they moved through the wormhole, Allura let out a slight gasp as she saw Cherolia. The planet was surrounded by Galra battleships, each one sending cruisers down to the planet. 

“Paladins, to your lions immediately! You must take out those battleships first, then we can focus on the cruisers. The battleships are within the planet’s atmosphere and there aren’t enough to where you would need to form Voltron. You can take out more at once as the lions right now.” Allura barked out the order, making the paladins rush off. They had never seen her that serious before. They rushed to their lions and sped towards Cherolia. Breaching the atmosphere, they set to work on taking down the battle ships. Keith, however, was caught up in watching the creature standing a couple miles away. He was too distracted to realize that one of the battleships had turned its ion cannon towards him and was powering it up. 

Lukano, who was watching from the safety of the cave, rushed out and transformed into his animal form. A slim, pale white wolf with blood red hair around the deer-like antlers on its head and a pair of goggles around its neck took its place in the spot where Lukano stood, tattered clothes at its paws. Lukano quickly grew in size until he roughly the size of the mechanical lion that stood before him. Taking off, he sprinted towards the lion and threw his body against it, pushing the lion out of the way as the ion cannon fired and hit Lukano’s left hind leg. Lukano let out a yelp and, in a panicked state of mind, shrank down causing the wound to grow larger. 

Keith landed the red lion over the wounded Cherolian and got out, rushing over to Lukano. Lukano attempted to scoot away, wincing as blood gushed from the wound. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to help. I have bandages in Red, I can stop the bleeding for now. Will you let me help you?” Keith approached with caution this time, holding his hands up to show he was telling the truth. Lukano gave a sigh of relief and nodded once before his vision went black, passing out from blood loss. Keith stooped down as the other lions took out the rest of the battleships and took Lukano into his arms and boarded Red, quickly wrapping the wound tight enough to stop the bleeding. O’dori, who was a few miles away, sensed Lukano’s pain and growled lowly, turning in the direction of the red lion and the gargantuan castle that was landing not far off. The lion rushed into the castle with O’dori not too far behind, taking out the last of the cruisers as they sped past.

O’dori charged through the entrance just in time to see Keith stepping out of Red with a passed out Lukano in his arms. ‘RELEASE HIM’ O’dori snarled mentally, scaring the paladins. Hunk hid behind Shiro, whimpering. “It’s going to eat us!” He yelled out, his hands on his head. ‘RELEASE MY BROTHER NOW!!’ O’dori snarled again, bring his razor sharp teeth. “I mean him no harm. He saved my life and got hurt in doing so. I just want to help him.” Keith stated and knelt down, placing the unconscious wolf gently on the ground. ‘He’s hurt…?’ O’dori paused before transforming back and rushing towards Lukano. “You did an okay job wrapping his leg but it’s slightly cutting off the circulation. What type of medicinal herbs do you have here?” They interrogated as they looked at Lukano’s leg. “We have none….” Allura stated, teary eyed. O’dori took no notice as he stood, naked, and turned back into his animal form. 

‘I will be back. Do not move him, or I will bite you.’ O’dori growled and bared their teeth before taking off, using his sense of smell to find the right herbs to use. He transformed back into his human form and gathered the right herbs into a bundle and tied them with a piece of vine before going back to his animal form. Picking up the bundle, he rushed back towards the castle and entered, pleased to find that they had not moved Lukano. He set the bundle down and turned into his human form, picking up the bundle once again. “I need a bowl, fresh bandages, and something to crush these with. I will also need some water. Now, if you please.” O’dori glared slightly as Keith stayed while the others rushed off to find what O’dori needed. “What do you want?” O’dori sighed as he began pulling the leaves and roots from the herbs. ‘I want to help. He saved me. And I would like to know why you’re so hostile.” Keith sat beside O’dori, trying to ignore the fact that he was naked. 

“You can start by removing the roots from the stems, and the flowers from these.” O’dori pointed out two different herbs, one with brightly colored flowers and the other with tan roots. “As for my hostility, that is none of your business for now. Let’s just focus on saving Kano.” They added on as they stripped the leaves from a sapling. “His name is Kano?” Keith questioned the naked being beside him, a slight blush on his face as the others came back with two bowls, a stone, rolls of bandages, and a pitcher of water. They set the items beside O’dori before stepping back as he began to pour water into one of the bowls, cleaning the roots in it. Placing the clean roots, the brightly colored flowers, and the dark green leaves from the sapling into the empty bowl. Grabbing the stone, O’dori used the smooth edge to grind the herbs into a thick pulp. “Can I trust you to unwrap his leg?” They asked as they gathered some of the pulp into their hand. Keith nodded and gently began to remove the bloodied bandages.

Once the bandages were gone, O’dori quickly lathered the pulp onto the wound, which stretched from Lukano’s thigh to his ankle. “I need a couple of metal planks or rods. He is going to want to move around and that will keep weight off his leg.” They mumbled as they finished applying the pulp. Hunk quickly ran off and returned a couple seconds later with two metal rods. He handed them to the naked being, looking away. O’dori nodded their thanks and placed the rods to the side before wrapping a couple layers of bandages around Lukano’s leg. Then, with another layer of bandages, tied the rods in place before picking up Lukano and walking towards the exit. “Wait! Please, stay with us. At least until your brother is better?” Allura asked, making O’dori pause before nodding. “We stay together.” O’dori stated with narrowed eyes, not fully trusting the white haired woman that stood before them. “Of course, let me show you to your room, I will have another bed moved in for you. Along with some clothes.” Allura smiled softly. “I prefer my own clothes. I will fetch them, no one will disturb Kano while I am gone.” O’dori grumbled lowly. “His name is Kano? What’s your name, if I might ask.” Allura tilted her head slightly as she made her inquiry. “His name is Lukano. I am called O’dori.”


End file.
